Blood and Tears
by Emily The Avenger
Summary: AU. Trapped beneath the ground, locked away where we won't be found. No one knows we're here, but the day draws near… For her entire life, Petra has been hidden away from the world. But she's not the only one. With the help of her friends, can she escape?
1. Prolouge

_Dear Gabe,_

 _Petra has taken a liking to you, I can tell. She loves being around you, maybe more than she likes me. Radar likes you too, he's quite smart for his age. But since you're receiving this letter, you know what's already happened._

 _At the time I am writing this, I know I have to prepare for the worst, and it seems that has happened. I have been killed by Hadrian._

 _Please take care of Petra and Radar for me. I love them so much, I don't want them getting hurt._

 _When Petra turns sixteen, please tell her about the overworld. The children need to escape._

 _Best wishes for the next five years._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Soren_


	2. Prolouge 2

**Greetings, friends! It is I, Emily The Avenger, back to answer your questions with another prolouge! I know it's kinda silly, but it's important for details! Many of your unanswered questions will be answered! Except for one, because it doesn't really fit this part, so I'll answer it in the review replies.**

 **See you on the other side!**

+_()_+

 _ **Meeting Recording, 10 AM, May 10th, 1998**_

~ _Good morning, Mr. Stone._

-Good morning, sir.

 _~I understand yesterday was your eighteenth birthday?_

-Yes, sir.

 _~And how long have you been here, Jonathan?_

-Two years, sir.

~ _Alright, on which date were you brought here?_

-July eleventh, sir.

~ _And which one of our associates took you?_

-I believe it was Mevia, sir.

 _~You understand what has to happen now that you are an adult?_

-I do.

 _~And you understand the terms of taking care of the child?_

-The child is never to be left alone. The child is never allowed outside the complex. Under no circumstances is the child ever to be told of the surface world. All violators will be executed.

~ _Wonderful. I would like you to meet your new wife and mate, Evelyn._

[a door creaks open]

Sir, please, don't make me do this. I'm not the type for physical relationships.

~ _I apologize, miss Shicari, but how else will we build our underground empire without more children?_

-With loyal followers who actually believe in what you're doing, not by kidnapping people!

~ _Hey! Rule number 12!_

-Do not speak to Hadrian unless spoken to, and always address him using sir. Once this rule is violated three times, he must be addressed as Master.

~ _Good boy. That's one strike._

[silence rings through the air for a few moments]

~ _I want to see the child by next August. Don't disappoint. You are dismissed. Please see our computer downstairs for your new living arrangements._

-Thank you, sir.

+_()_+

 _ **Meeting Recording, 2 PM, February 13th, 1998**_

~ _Evelyn Shicari. It's been quite a while._

I guess so…

 _~You know I care for you like a daughter._

I'm not sure that the feeling is mutual though.

 _~You are the first person I kidnapped._

I know that, uncle.

 _~Now, on to the topic at hand. Why have you scheduled a meeting with me today?_

You said you wanted me to have children with Jonathan. I'm pregnant. With twins. One male, one female. In the rules it states you must name the children.

 _~Oh that is great! Name the girl Samantha. I'll let you pick the boy's name. He'll be less useful here._

The boy's name is Soren. Both Jonathan and I love that name.

 _~All right then. Thank you. You are dismissed._

+_()_+

 **Wow, longer than usual!**

 **wOw, LoNgEr ThAn UsUaL!**

 **I suck at making chapters long…**

 **Review Replies!**

 **TheAmberShadow: Here's a nice chapter for ya!**

 **Guest: Nope, no shipping involved whatsoever. It's really painful to not write ships.**

 **Guest2:** **So basically, Soren wrote the letter to Gabe before he died, just in case he did. A friend of both of them gave the letter to Gabe after Soren's death. / My hint for that next bit is Ariza. More or less. / I think this chapter helps a bit. / Haha, yeah. XD**

 **Guest: Wow that was quick. I thought it'd take a while for someone to guess but nope. / So originally I had this story idea in my head, and I thought "Hmm, what could I put as the summary to not give so much away but still hint at stuff?" Then I remembered those lyrics and I was like GASP "THAT IS PERFECT!" So yeah. I also didn't have a title at that point, so I took the easy way out. / This chapter helps a bit with your stumped-ness. I think.**

 **Shadow: Here you go!**

 **SEE YA LATER**

+_(E.M.)_+


End file.
